Death, Drugs, and Deeds
by no.58forbluemornings
Summary: A story of Star Crossed Lovers The Characters in a diff. scenario. Remy is caught in a bloody situation and Marie, the daughter of a mob bossdrug dealer is left only with a letter and key to find out about her father and his life. When entering the world
1. Default Chapter

_Marie watched as Remy walked down the white hallway as she had done many times before, slowly and tentatively, but with much less grace. He stopped before a door, and passed his hand over it as if feeling for something he could only see. Marie stared at his strange actions with bright eyes wondering how she had become the captive of a killer such as Remy Lebeau. _

Chapter 1: Last Night

_ A hotel in New Orleans_

Remy opened his eyes saddened by the absence of Belle's warmth. Before she could fully dress herself Remy grabbed the tender skin of her waist and sat up hugging her body closer to his which each passing breath. He looked up as her hands guided his chin towards her face. His own slid from the small of her back upwards to cradle her small face. His last thought was the thought of her supple lips touching his own when a bullet, with curves as graceful as the beautiful assassin, spiraled into her spine, paralyzing and killing her instantly. Even in the moment of death, Belladonna embodied the perfect southern belle, lips parted slightly, red with lipstick, and cheeks rosy with rouge over her glowing tan skin. If it wasn't for her frozen and dark eyes, Remy could've mistaken the heavy weight of a dead body for that of a sleeping beauty.

Unable to hide his fear and repulsion from holding dead lips with thoughts of passion he let the limp body fall to the ground and leaned back on the satin sheets of the bed. With quick raspy breaths Remy calmed himself and stumbled towards the balconey, looking for signs of a sniper. But the only image that he saw were the reflections of brown and red of brick buildings from the hot rays of the afternoon sun.

His hands smacked against the oddly cold railing, Remy grabbing for support as he realized the heavy burden that lay on his shoulders once again.

Belladonna, daugher of the Assassin guild and his future wife, the simple pleasure of peace he had once held in his arms was now dead. And the possibility of his wild and youthful nature taking the blame for her death seeped into his mind.


	2. Johnny

**Chapter 2: Johnny**

_Somewhere in Connecticut_

Marie could tell by the look in Johnny's eyes and his knitted eyebrows that he was in a bad mood. Making her way to the kitchen table she made sure not to disturb the piles of cumulating newspaper clippings scattered across the doorway to the cool linoleum floor.

"Uncle Jo?" The phrase still seemed unfamiliar, although she had called Johnny by the affectionate family nickname many times before. To Marie Johnny seemed more appropriate to the ex- hit man of the family business.

But he preferred Uncle over Johnny and today Marie sought to win his approval for the day.

"There's some eggs on the table and a letter for you from your father." He talked to the frying pan, unwilling to make eye contact.

Marie grabbed the letter on the table, leaving the eggs to go cold.

Johnny looked over his shoulder and out of the corner of his eye saw her breakfast lying still, greasy from the olive oil he had used. He sighed as he head the sobs from the living room.

An hour later Marie stepped back into the kitchen, her eyes puffy from the crying and shaky from the confusion. He wished he could've been fortunate enough to show his sadness at the age of seventeen. He was too old even back then.

He pulled out a chair next to him, signaling his niece to take a seat, he wept inside for the poor kid.

Marie hesitated before sitting down, eyeing the man and noticing his age as the grey hair along the sides of his head seemed like a stranger to an image of the Johnny she held in her mind. Tough, merciless, and cold by legend. But the reality of his shape betrayed his stories and "accomplishments". The wrinkled face now held a permanent solemn look, his eyes weary without wanting to express so. He licked his dry lips before opening his mouth to speak.

"He loved you. You know that? That man loved you to death."

Marie couldn't help but divert her attention to the empty plate. She wondered what sort of eggs he had cooked for her, most likely fried with olive oil, sunny side up, just the way she liked them. In a moment of excitement he had ignored his efforts to please her as well.

"He loved you. That's why he couldn't let you be a part of his life. You know that don't you?"

Funny how Johnny can make years of loneliness seem so rational, the loss of her childhood such an obvious sacrifice.  
Marie, without looking up asked with a blank look on her face, "How did he die?"

"Heart attack. He went in peace. He left you with something, didn't he?"

She wondered if it was from habit that Johnny kept a mask of impassiveness in the face of death. She remembered in one of her father's letters, where in awkward humor he had pointed out that the wrinkles on ol' Johnny's face wouldn't be able to add up to the number of people he's killed.

"He left me something in a safety box in New York. Here, look." She dropped the paper on the table and leaned back on the chair crossing her arms and wiping her face.

"I don't wanna look," he replied calmly, "Know the address by heart and make sure you carry around the key he gave you in the envelope. Look kid, this is worth more than you think. This is your father's work."

Johnny paused, his finger still on the letter from emphasizing his point.  
"This is... was your father's life." He pushed the letter away, casually lighting the cigarette he had been fingering in his hand during the conversation. He looked out the window letting the smoke escape from his lips in a familiar manner.

"I don't want it." Marie declared indignantly.

"It doesn't matter its yours. You name, who you are, this is it, its yours."

Ignoring Johnny's comment Marie stood up and left, after a moment of silent contemplation, leaving the letter and key behind.


	3. The Proposal

_Disclaimer: (forgot this is the last two chapters.. oops). I do not own Remy Lebeau or Marie/Rogue, they are property of Warner Brothers or Marvel Comics or, they share?  
_

**Chapter 3: The Proposal**

Julien Boudreaux decided upon first meeting Remy Lebeau, a common dirty thief in this opinion, that he was unfit to marry Bella Donna (sorry I spelled her name wrong in the first chapter). It was this initial dissaproval and his natural dislike for thieves, that soon spawned the hatred that threatened Remy's life.

With news of Bella Donna's death Julien took matters into his own hands attempting to make a deal with Le Diable Blanc. With the devil himself tied to a chair and beaten half to death, the negotiation hardly seemed fair.

"Lebeau. Wake up!" Julien slapped him across the face as he had done many times before.

Remy remained unresponsive keeping his head down and focused on the deep gash Julien's knife had inflicted at the fight in the bar where that had kidnapped him.

"You must've known that I was going to come for you, that I wouldn't leave you alone after what you did. As if fucking her wasn't enough, you had to kill her in cold blood too." Julien accussed him, anger apparent in his face but also with a disturbing trace of coy manipulation.

"I didn't kill her." Remy replied almost too calmly, "You did."

Julien was slightly taken aback, but quickly regained his composure, "It's no use freak, no one will believe you if you denied murder."

For Remy the situation seemed hopeless. For the first time in his life, he depended solely on the truth to save his life. Julien noticed the look of desperation in the man's face.

"I have a proposition and if you know the truth about Bella Donna's death than you know this is the only way to free yourself of the crime. If you can get me the delivery and perform the transaction within a week than I'm willing to rid you as a suspect."

Remy cleared his thoughts, trying to put together the pieces of the puzzle that Julien had given him. It was evident that Julien did kill his own sister. Remy was confirmed as much by his reaction. He was too guilty to deny his crime. But the delivery...? Transaction? Julien he thought, brother of Bella Donna, killer of his own sister, and drug dealer. The beast was using him to get to drugs he somehow lost possession of.

"Your dope, Julien. You killed your own sister to save your ass from those druggies?" Remy was furious, he had loved Belle with all his heart. Even at his age, he understood the kind of love he had for her was not like the others, he would give his life to see her again. He shed a tear, the image of her smile flashing before his eyes. His fond rememberance of her was broken by Julien's scarred face as he grabbed Remy's chin almost crushing his cheekbones with his grasp.

"Belle was with the wrong guy, she would rather be dead than be married to filth like you! EVERYBODY COULD SEE THAT!"

For a moment Remy doubted himself, wondering if Belle's affections had been false. He wiped the thought away as Julien voice trembled with what seemed to him as unimaginable hate.

"You make the delivery I need Remy or you can forget about walking out of here alive."


	4. Thou Shall Not Kill

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rogue/Marie, Remy Lebeau, Bella Donna, or Julien Boudreaux. They are property of WB_

**Chapter 4: Thou Shall Not Kill**

Remy spat blood from his mouth causing pain as he moved his swollen lips and shifted his eyes for a last glance at Julien. He mounted his bike heading for the home of Johnny D'Acanto an affiliate and rumored brother of the late Falco.

_The next day. 6 Days left. _

Marie was returning home from school when she heard noises from the kitchen. She was about to call for Johnny but stopped in shock as she heard another man's voice.

"Where is it?" Quickly an image of the man drew itself in Marie's mind. Young but rough.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Falco himself?"

Remy frowned, Julien had told him Falco was dead, "Don't fuck with me old man. Where is it?"

_Marie worried as only silence followed, unintentionally leaning closer to the kitchen. Her dazed curiosity and worry quickly ended as she heard footsteps and sounds of movement. _

Remy realized someone else was in the house, perhaps a pet? Or his wife? He found his answer on a nearby picture, its frame bronze and ornate.

Pointing to the girl next to Johnny in the photograph Remy spoke with firm words, "Tell me where it is or she dies."

_She? Was the man referring to her? And what was IT?  
_

Johnny took a good look at the photo, Marie sitting next to him on a park bench, holding his arm, a subtle smile on her face.

"She's expendable. Go ahead kill her."

"Fine." Remy began waking out the kitchen towards the front door when Johnny called to him in panic, "Fine I'll tell you...Falco lives, that's the truth."

_Marie gasped, quickly stifling her cries of shock with her hand._

"I don't know where the stuff is but I know where Falco is." _Listening carefully Marie leaned in closer to the source of noise, half her body protruding from her hiding spot._

"He's in a hospital, St. Francis in New York."

_Another moment of silence followed until she felt the wooden floors give way to the weight of the intruder, creaking as he came closer. Recollecting herself, she attempted to tuck most of her body underneath the table once again. The man stopped in front of the small piece of furniture pausing and realigning his body towards her for a moment before resuming his saunter to the front door._

Once outside Remy lit a cigarette and shuffled in his pockets looking for a card. In finding it he held it between his index and middle finger for a moment before flicking it towards the house.

Even if he hadn't killed Bella Donna in cold blood, he certainly did not hesitate to do so now to a girl he did not even know. Remy walked away, uncaring as a another weight of a heavy sin rested on his soul.

_  
Author's Note: Thanks to ishandhalf and Chica De Los Ojos Café for reviewing. _

_Yeah, who would be better to kill of Belle than Julien himself.  
AND POOR REMY all because he fucked Bella Donna tear... _


	5. A bed of Roses & Chere

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rogue/Marie, Remy Lebeau, Bella Donna, or Julien Boudreaux. They are property of WB_

**Chapter 5: A Bed of Roses**

Marie ran to Johnny, eager to untie his hands and ask for an explanation, but he seemed interested in other matters.

"Take the key and letter Marie-."

"Johnny that's not important, what about my fa-."

"Listen to me for once, dammit! In the drawer over there, take the key and letter."

"Johnny listen to yourself-."

"Take the damn shit Marie."

"Fine," Marie walked over the drawer taking out the letter and key holding it in her hand, the other on her hip, "there Johnny, your precious letter and key, are you happ-."

Marie never got to finish the sentence when heat and debris from the front of the house ripped away her skin, the force sending her hurling into the air and into the backyard. She landed on a bed a roses in full bloom from the summer heat and rain. An image of her planting them with Johnny played in her mind, the corners of the screen darkening until her eyes saw nothing but darkness.

Marie awoke to the sounds of a fire truck yet lay still in the bed of thorns and petals, unable to escape the pain and exhaustion from the explosion. Shouts from the fireman were loud but unclear, it wasn't until stray water from the hose brought her back that she realized the reality of the situation.

Footsteps in the burnt grass and heavy breathing, someone was coming to get her. Marie rose to the air, taking advantage of her powers of flight.

"Hey! Come back down here!"

She hesitated before taking off in full flight, clenching the piece of paper and key she still held in her hand. She headed towards the destination that lingered in her mind: St. Francis Hospital.

_New Orleans, Assassin's HQ_

Julien smiled, the new recruit lived up to his name by appearance. He was lean but built, agile yet deadly, a good match for Remy.

"Mousier Basset, a pleasure to meet you."

The man stood calmly, taking Julien's outstretched hand and giving it a loose shake.

"I have heard of your reputation.."

"If I didn't have a reputation I doubt that I would be here, discussing a job with the son of the Assassins himself."

Julien sneered, a bit angered by the man's overconfidence, but the job needed to get done and Basset was a good candidate. "Here is the target. What you need to locate is 226 kilos of cocaine, they're in separate crates 10 of them 50 pounds in each. The guy also has 5 millions stashed somewhere, most likely somewhere in the United States. I need you to get me the 5 million and the location of the drugs. Secure the area and alert me as soon as possible. But remember, no matter what, make sure you kill Remy Lebeau by the end of everything. Make sure he dies."

"And my cut of the money?**"**

"I'll give you 125,000 now and the rest when you deliver."Julien handed him a manila envelope, filled with photographs and pages of information reiterated from his speech.

"Consider it done."

**Chapter 6: Chere**

Marie breathed a sigh of relief safely landing on the roof, her powers had been weakening moments before seeing the letters spelling out St. Francis on top of the building. Dodging a couple of planes and fighting off some birds she thought she had done a decent job maintaining her altitude throughout the trip.

She stopped in front of the door leading to the stairway. _What was she doing, she didn't even know what room Falco was in, let alone what alias he was under. What if she was going to blow his cover and his life, the man who killed Johnny seemed readily willing to kill. Was he here already?_

She attempted to calculate her speed of flight skipping down hundreds of steps, her adrenaline suddenly pumping and her powers heightened. Crushing the railing and door Marie managed to calm herself as she entered the hospital atmosphere. She went down several more floors when a certain voice caught her attention.

"Bonjour chere." This time softer and definitely more flirtatious but she couldn't be mistaken, it was the same man that had blown up her home talking sweetly to a nurse. Looking for cover she walked down the opposite hallway almost brushing against his shoulder as she turned. She looked back out at the intersection of halls. With his back turned to her she decided to follow him from a safe distance.

Marie decided to not take the chance of him hearing her footsteps, lifting herself slightly from the floor and slowing her breathing down to a minimum airflow.

Unlike her the intruder seemed to know where he was going. Although focused on maintaining her flight she let her mind wander to his appearance. He was tall and lean, younger than she had suspected, perhaps near her age? Most likely French and southern by the way he talked to that nurse, and careful as he opened the door to a room. Marie hid in the corner waiting for the man to come out of the room, suspecting that it was Falco's. Once he took his leave and walked down the hallway and out the exit she floated towards the room.

Entering she opened her eyes in wide shock, darkness enveloped her, and once her hands found the lights only brooms and buckets revealed themselves, not her father.

She felt hands covering her mouth and a strong arm trapping her against another body.

"You're sneaky cheer, but yah breathe too loud."

Why wasn't she absorbing him? A piece of cloth. She frowned breathing in a sharp solution of rohypnol and alcohol , suddenly getting drowsy. The final words lingered in her ears, bitter as the taste of alcohol on her tongue. _Chere..._


End file.
